First Kiss
by bookgirl1018
Summary: This is slightly different from the show because Jake Ryan is a regular kid. I hope you like it! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I tuned out Lilly's jabber to decide what to do this summer. _Maybe Hannah could…no. Maybe I could work….No way!_

"Miley, are you even listening to me?" Lilly said, waving her arms wildly.

"Watch it! You almost knocked over my dad's guitar!" I exclaimed.

"I was talking about camp. Since you have nothing to do this summer, maybe you could come," Lilly suggested.

I jumped up quickly to ask my dad. He was sitting, arms and legs twisted unbelievably, craning his neck towards a donut on the table. He was moaning and groaning in a way that sounded inappropriate.

He saw me and untwisted quickly, cracking his bones and simply saying, "You don't wanna know."

I shook my head trying to get rid of that image and said, "I have nothing to do this summer. Lilly's camp sounds really fun… and inexpensive. Can I go?"

"Maybe," he said, sounding unsure. "You've never been alone before. Do you have the information?"

I handed him the brochure and he read it slowly. At first, his forehead was crinkled, which basically said, "No way." But, as he continued reading, the crinkles smoothed and were replaced by a smile.

In our southern accent, he said, "Sure, bud," and then stuck his fingers in his ears right on time.

I screamed and jumped up and down. "Lilly!" I shouted and called behind me, "Thanks, Dad!"

The first days of preparation were of Lilly explaining the camp and exactly how to pack. She hid it, but I knew that she was just as excited as I was. I also knew (because Lilly can't hide anything) that she was very proud to be showing me what to do. And finally, after long preparation, the first day of Camp Gooney came.

I moaned, lugging my huge bag behind me, pulling it with all my weight. All of a sudden, the weight of the bag disappeared and I fell on my face. I looked up from the floor, rubbing my sore nose to see none other than Jackson, exploding with laughter.

"Moving out?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to camp to take a break from YOU!" I stuck my tongue out babyishly.

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked away.

My dad and I lugged my bag to the car and Lilly, her bag, my bag, and I were a very close squeeze. The ride seemed seconds and my dad parked next to the big bus. I leaped out of the car when my dad opened the door, gasping for air. Lilly tried to do the same, but tripped and got a nose bruise matching mine.

I said a quick goodbye to my dad and stepped on the bus with shaky knees. Lilly reunited with old friends and I sat alone on a double seat. I folded my arms, already regretting this summer.

A boy stepped on to the bus and I melted into a puddle. He was a blond and SO cute. This must be the camp hottie Lilly always talks about, Jake Ryan.

_Okay, maybe this summer won't be so bad._


	2. Frozen popcorn

Jake walked by me and I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. I frowned, upset at my lack of boy skills and I guess I was staring blankly, because a hand was waving in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"Hey, you must be Lilly's friend, Miley. I'm Dana," said the owner of the waving hand.

"Yeah, I am Miley," I said stupidly, still thinking about Jake.

"So, you like Jake?" Dana asked.

"I, I… Am I that obvious?" I stuttered.

"No," Dana laughed. "I'm just an expert on boys and everything about them. Boys come easy to me."

I listened to the tone of her voice for sarcasm, or for conceitedness, but it sounded like she was just stating fact. _She might be a good friend to have this summer. She's nice AND she knows how guys tick!_

I really liked Dana and I could definitely see that she was good with guys. They followed her everywhere. She was pretty and developed and one pervert begged her to… touch one and he almost got thrown out of camp before we even got there. _Okay, thinking of something else…_

Suddenly, the bus screeched to a halt and a huge red and gold sign told me exactly where I was. It read "Camp Gooney."

My legs wobbled from hours of sitting on the bus, but the air was fresh and I was excited. The campers were instructed to form a line and the counselors began to sing: "Welcome to Camp Gooney, the counselors here are loony, let's all have some summer fun, we love camp!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and some campers giggled.

A tall, redhead counselor with a clipboard stepped forwards and said, "Everyone, welcome to Camp Gooney. I will now read out the cabin lists: Boys Cabin number one is Alan Newman, James Sharp, Jake Ryan, and Dylan Marcus. Girls Cabin number one is Lilly Oken, Dana Singer, Talia Potter, and Miley Stewart."

She then pointed to the direction of the cabins. Dana, Lilly, Talia, and I walked towards our cabin and a short, chubby girl followed us. I opened the door and there were two bunk beds and a single bed. I climbed up one of the ladders and threw my bag on the bed. I lay down and sighed happily.

The chubby girl laughed, "Sorry to ruin the precious moment, sweetie, but I want to tell you about camp."

She went into this long speech about the activities and how the boys and girls were separate for a reason and the talent show and the huge camp sleepover in the mess hall halfway through the summer.

Dana and I became really fast friends. She, Lilly and I were inseparable. Everyone called us "Triple Trouble."

The time in camp that I hated and loved the most was weekly swim. The whole camp was there, which also meant Jake. The first day of swim, I saw him and started bouncing uncontrollably. It was like there was popcorn inside me. The second week, I saw him when I was swimming. I froze and couldn't move. Lilly and Dana saved me from drowning, but even more embarrassing, I came seconds away from peeing in the pool. After the second week, I got help, but I had to beg.

"Pleeease, Dana. Help me!" I pleaded.

Dana smiled, loving the power.

"Tonight, when Talia leaves to be with cooler people, I'll fix your twisted ways of showing him that you like him," she said.

_YES!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been trying to figure out how everyone can write so much before each chapter. Well, Einstein has figured it out! Write in bold. It really takes a genius to figure that out. Well, here's my next chapter. I hope you like it, but I still don't own Hannah Montana. Boo******

Dana, Lilly and I sat in a huddled circle on the floor. I squirmed, noticing that Dana was examining me.

"Lilly, please write this down and Miley, stand up," Dana said.

Lilly grabbed a notebook and pen and I slowly stood up.

"Miley, take your shirt off," Dana said.

"Uh, I'd rather not," I said, shocked and embarrassed, hugging myself tightly.

"Okay, big feet, confidence, and a bikini," Dana said to Lilly who, confused, wrote what she said.

"For big feet, just make sure you wear flats to parties. Big feet aren't a terrible thing," Dana said.

"How does shoes for parties relate to a makeover?" I asked.

"Well, it must be hard for a guy to approach a girl who has gigantic feet!" Dana said, and quickly added, "No offense."

I rolled my eyes and Dana continued, "You have to be confident about yourself and your body. The whole shirt thing was a test, I'm not a sicko. Just be yourself and be proud of who you are."

I made a mental note.

"All you need now is a bikini. You're pretty, so show off! Jake sees you once a week at swim, so you might as well look hot."

So this conversation led to me standing wrapped in a towel next to the pool with my new bikini underneath. My cheeks burned in embarrassment and I sulked, dipping a toe into the pool.

Dana stomped over. "Miley, what's wrong? Put the towel down!" she exclaimed.

"I can't," I mumbled.

Dana groaned and snatched the towel from me and threw it into the pool. I felt exposed and was about to throw Dana into the pool when Jake walked in.

I remembered what Dana said about confidence, so I threw my hair over my shoulder and Jake stared, smiling goofily at me. _It worked!_ I was excited, but Jake wouldn't stop staring. He was staring and walking and walked straight into the pool.

He coughed and sputtered water and croaked, "Hey, Miley. You look great."

_YES!!!!_

**I hope you liked this chapter! Review please! P.S. I just noticed, I often end chapters with YES!!!**


	4. Dream man

I haven't written in so long and it's good to be back

**I haven't written in so long and it's good to be back. I hope you like this chapter! ******** Oh, and if you haven't guessed, I still don't own Hannah Montana. Well, if I did, would I be wasting, I mean **_**using**_** my time to write on fanfiction? Maybe I would travel the world, or buy every shoe ever made… Okay, stopping my rant and continuing my chapter…**

_My heart pounded wildly as my face and Jake's grew closer. I got ready for a kiss, happiness filling my chest. I leaned in and- _BANG! CRASH!

My eyes popped open, angrily searching for the interruption of my happy dream. I heard laughter coming from the bathroom.

Dana's head appeared at the bathroom doorway, and she giggled, "Sorry, I fell off the toilet."

She then erupted into uncontrollable laughter, but I was too tired to find this comical. I glanced at the clock which read 2:09 and quickly shut my eyes again.

This time, when I drifted off to sleep, my dream was very odd. _I was again next to Jake and again began to lean in for a kiss, but was stopped by a guy with a sheet over his head. His voice was familiar, but I couldn't decide his identity. He begged me to forget Jake and remember him. I reached to lift the sheet from his head, but he disappeared. _

I awoke to start my day and tried to forget the strange dream. It bothered me as I tried to do the day's activities and I tried to distract myself with the memory of swim the day before. I was finally provided with a real distraction when Lilly came running to me with two envelopes in her hand.

"From Olliver!" Lilly gasped, too out of breath to say any more.

I pealed open the envelope, a glad feeling in my heart. The letter said:

Dear Miley,

Hi. So, how's camp? How is the weather? Oh, screw this. I hate stupid formal letters. I know this is stupid because we haven't seen each other and stuff (YES I said, "and stuff") but I can't really think of anything else to say. And I would have erased that, but my eraser has been gone for awhile. But, I really miss you so come home soon.

Your donut,

Olliver 

I grinned at Olliver's speech and glanced again at the mutilated letter. There were about a million eraser marks and cross-outs.

Lilly handed me her letter and said, "Wanna trade?"

We switched, and I couldn't help laughing out loud while reading Lilly's letter:

Dear (how could you ever be dear?) Lilly,

Hi. This summer, I am not dead yet. I didn't burn the house down or anything, like you predicted. So haha.

Olliver :P

I grinned and suddenly remembered seeing Olliver wipe away a tear when I told him I was going away for the summer.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!**


End file.
